delongofandomcom-20200213-history
Allenew
Allenew is a major city in Justalign Province. It is the second largest city in Justalign, with 42,000 residents. It is also the northenmost city in Delongo, North America, and one of the largest cities in the Arctic Circle. It is also rapidly increasing in population. The city primarliy relies on the tourism industry (which peaks in Winter and Summer), and the Oil industry. Until 2000 (when the city's population was 9,734), over half of the city's residents travelled south (commonly to cottages in Justlynn), but that commute is far less common today because the city now has better access to electricty, better transportation (No highway connected to the city until 2005), and a stronger, less-sessonal economy. History Allenew was first settled by Aboriginal peoples in the 1700s. It was first settled by Europeans in 1932. Eventually, it would largely benefit from a Gold and Diamond Rush in the 1940s. Due to it's natural beauty, many people decided to stay and live in Allenew, but left to the large southern city of Justlynn during the Winter to escape the very harsh winters. The city suffered from its extreme isolation. It did not get electricity until 1974, and there were very strict regulations on how it could be used due to very low levels of electricty being provided. The only way to leave Allenew was by foot or by helicopter during Winters (but often the helicopters could not be used due to unpredicatble blowing snow. A weather station was placed in Allenew in 1987. In 2001, the BRM Ministry passed the Counter-Northern Isolation Act. This allowed for highways to be created which would connect all cities and towns in Justalign, including Allenew. Highway 94 connects Allenew to NanSling, which connects to all other Justalign cities. Also, an airport would be created in every city over 10,000 people. Allenew barely qualified, so the airport was created, greatly increasing the quality of life. Eventually the Airport not only connected to Justlynn, but was expanded and upgraded to connect to West Blix, South Matewood, London (UK), Toronto, and West New London, allowing for a tourism industry to begin. With that tourism industry, the tallest building in the Arctic Circle would be built, the North Observation Tower in 2007, standing at 129 meters tall. Also, multiple major Allenew brands began such as Great North (which now has revenue of over $1.2 billion), and Arctico ($750 million). The city has a large West New London archictectural-feel, with many old buildings built in a Gothic revival style. Climate Social Structure Until 2006, the city had one of the highest poverty rates in the world, 46% homeless population at its peak, and a average income of $11,000. The most at-risk population being non-whites. In order to combat this, the Homeless Act (2003) was introduced by the Justalign government, backed by the BRM and Nova Scotia. Today the poverty rate stands at 0.06% and the average income at $47,000. Government Philisophical The city has traditonally been more right-wing, but has recently transitioned to the centre since 2006. Federal The city is represented in the Delongo Ministry in the Alleman District (which has 45,000 people in it). The Alleman Representative is Simone Kelle, who is the first representative of African descent in the Delongo Ministry in the province. In the last election, 29,155 people voted, which is 65% of the population. Kelle won with the majority of her votes concentrated the Allenew Windguard (Downtown) region. She won with only 42% of the vote. Many critize the vote, as the other four candidates all had a right-wing approach and a First-Nations first approach, which means that the vote may have been split, according to some. The Capitalist Party has proposed on multiple occasions in the Delongo Ministry that the Windguard become its own district, due to its "drastically different philosophy of communism from the rest of the very right-wing Alleman". Provincial In the Provincial Legislature, Allenew is represented by seven ridings. Currently, the Capitaliist Party has a minority government, yet only two Allenew seats are in government. Municipal Municipally, there is much criticism of Allenew's government, because even hoguh 42% of the city's population lives in the Windguard region, only 14% of the seats in the Municipal council are open to Windguard. This has caused much uproar and debate. As a cause of this, the downtown feels under-represented. Also, more conservative resolutions are more likely to be passed due to a very right-wing suburban community. Demographics Category:Cities